The present invention relates to a payload retention system, and more particularly to a payload retention system which arrests the payload during high-G conditions to control the payload and protect the aircrew.
Future military forces require enhanced vertical lift capabilities in a compact package. Super heavy lift (SHL) rotary-wing aircraft are generally defined as an aircraft with twice the largest payload of current helicopters. Future requirements are envisioned to be in the range of over 80,000 pounds of payload over a 400 mile range while being shipboard compatible such that vehicles may be readily transported within an aircraft cargo bay.
Restraining such vehicle payloads may be relatively difficult during high-G conditions. Current aircraft generally incorporate aircraft payload retention systems such as tie-down systems which receive chains to securely fix the payload within the aircraft cargo bay. Although effective to secure the payload during normal flight conditions, such tie-down systems do not provide energy absorption capability under high-G conditions. Under such conditions, payloads such as vehicles may break free and move forward toward the cockpit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an aircraft payload retention system which arrests movement of the payload and protects the aircrew under high-G conditions.